


Karkat: Talk to Your Moirail

by improbableZero



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Formatting What Is Formatting, Gen, Monologue, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbableZero/pseuds/improbableZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: I GUESS WHAT I’M TRYING TO SAY IS THAT I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHY YOU STAY WITH ME.</p><p>CG: BUT FUCK AM I EVER GLAD YOU DO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Talk to Your Moirail

**Author's Note:**

> How do I formatting?
> 
> (Seriously, if any kind and helpful soul would be amenable to telling me how the heck I get it to be Courier and how I could do colors, that would be absolutely splendid. And if your explanation involves "oh, just click on the Homestuck Skin," I will do an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the handle, kthx.)

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] ! --

CG: RIGHT, OKAY, I’M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CLEAR OUT YOUR AURICULAR SPONGES.

CG: I AM SO FUCKING PALE FOR YOU, YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW. I AM WAXING PALER THAN THE ASS OF A PATHETIC NERDLING WHO’S NEVER LEFT HIS HIVE.

CG: LET’S JUST MAKE THAT PERFECTLY CLEAR.

CG: AND I KNOW I’M A SHIT MOIRAIL. DO I EVER KNOW.

CG: IT ONLY MAKES SENSE, RIGHT? OF FUCKING COURSE THE GUY WHO CAN’T EVEN KEEP TRACK OF HIS OWN FEELINGS WOULD BE SHIT AT CONSOLING.

CG: AND I AM SO, SO SORRY A SWEET KID LIKE YOU GOT STUCK WITH A KID LIKE ME.

CG: I MEAN, WHAT DO I HAVE TO OFFER, REALLY?

CG: A FREAKY MUTATION THAT GUARANTEES MY SWIFT AND PAINFUL DEATH ON ASCENSION DAY,

CG: A RELATIONSHIP WITH THE HANDLE SO TENUOUS WE MIGHT AS WELL BE IN DIFFERENT UNIVERSES,

CG: AND THE SHITTIEST LEADERSHIP SKILLS THIS SIDE OF THE FLEET.

CG: HOW COULD I EVER IMAGINE THAT I’D BE ANYTHING BUT TERRIBLE AT BEING CONCILIATORY?

CG: UGH, I CAN’T BELIEVE HOW STUPID I AM.

CG: YOU DESERVE BETTER.

CG: FUCK, YOU DESERVE THE BEST MOIRAIL IN ALL OF PARADOX SPACE.

CG: INSTEAD, YOU GOT STUCK WITH ME.

CG: I’M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT.

CG: I’VE BEEN TRYING SO HARD TO BE AS GOOD A MOIRAIL AS I CAN BE FOR YOU.

CG: AND IT’S NOT ENOUGH.

CG: NO, DON’T TRY TO BULLSHIT ME, I CAN TELL THAT YOU DON’T “HAVE YOUR WICKED SERENE ON,” YOU STUPID JUGGALO FUCK.

CG: YOU’RE GETTING ALL TWITCHY AND I CAN’T STOP IT, I CAN’T FIX IT, I CAN’T BE THE MOIRAIL YOU NEED.

CG: I’M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN’T DUMPED MY SORRY ASS YET.

CG: EVEN TEREZI WOULD BE A BETTER MOIRAIL THAN ME AND SHE’S SHITHIVE MAGGOTS.

CG: I GUESS WHAT I’M TRYING TO SAY IS THAT I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHY YOU STAY WITH ME.

CG: BUT FUCK AM I EVER GLAD YOU DO.

CG: 

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] ! --


End file.
